


Make It Right PwP

by Fae_Ryn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Honestly I'm Bad At Tagging Sorry, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, PWP, PwP for Make It Right, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female parts, Sansitive Bones, Soul Touching, Tags to be added as I go, They Might Also Show Up But It Will Be Super Brief, but no gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Ryn/pseuds/Fae_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of PwP chapters for Make It Right. The chapters will take place in specific parts of the story, but it will not be necessary to read Make It Right to read the PwP. It is also entirely unnecessary to read the PwP, so if you're more comfortable not doing so, then please do so. </p><p>Aside from all of that, this is basically just a collection of PwP chapters. No plot, no nothing, just porn of you and Sans. Reader has female parts but is not gendered. Honestly they'll probably be pretty vanilla, but I'll add tags as they become necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Underdate

"Hey, Sans?"

 

"Yeah babe?"

 

"Mind if I ask you some more questions?" You're thinking of a few... very specific ones.

 

"Only if you're gonna hurry, I'm 'bout to fall asleep," he says, punctuating the sentence with a yawn.

 

"You remember back when we watched Undyne and Papyrus train, right?"

 

"Yeah, what about it?"

 

"Well, Undyne said, you know...?" you trail off, hoping he'll finish the question for you.

 

"Undyne says a lotta things, somethin' specific you're askin' for?"

 

"Back when we all watched Papyrus and her training. She said that offering your soul to someone was almost the same as offering to have sex with them."

 

You can see the glow of his blush as he replies. "Oh, uh, that. It's sorta complicated."

 

"I've got time."

 

"Heh. Well, it doesn't just mean a sexual invitation, no. But it can be. Your intent matters a lot when you touch someone else's soul. Papyrus doesn't have any of those kinda desires for Ferrin, so neither of them felt anythin'. Undyne and Al, however... Well, ya get the idea."

 

You mull over this new information, and make an abrupt decision. You know it's probably a bad idea. After all, this is only your third date. But maybe some of Ferrin's paranoia had stuck with you, because you have the vague feeling that if you don't do this now, you may not get another chance.

 

"Sans, will you do the thing with your hand? The one that summons my soul?"

 

"Uh, sure thing?" he says, and your soul is hovering in front of you. The little golden flames flicker just a bit, and unless you're much mistaken they appear to be more active than before. Well, you suppose sexual desire was compared to fire pretty often...

 

You put your hands around it and then present it to Sans. His gaze flickers from your outstretched hands to your soul, obviously in shock.

 

"D'you know what you're sayin' there, babe?" he asks, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

 

"After all of that, I'd have to be an idiot not to," you reply. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine too."

 

He reaches out, hands stopping just a few inches from yours. "No, that's not it... But are you sure 'bout this? I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

 

"I won't. I'm not exactly a virgin either, you know."

 

His eyes dart up to meet yours. "Really?"

 

Oh. Was he disappointed? "I... well, yeah, I'm not. A virgin, I mean."

 

"That's actually kind of a relief," he says. "I was worried. I, uh, maybe did some research online about human sex. Human virgins apparently feel pain the first time, and I’d hate to hurt you."

 

The block of worry in your chest melts into a puddle of sappy happiness. He'd been that worried for you, that concerned about you enjoying yourself.

 

"Sort of a myth, but yeah, sometimes. So you gonna take this or are we gonna sit here talking all day?"

 

The corner of his mouth rises just a bit, but he still looks serious. His eyes lock onto yours as he draws his own soul out. One of his hands moves under yours, while the other holds his soul out for you.

 

"If you're really sure 'bout this... I'm definitely not gonna say no."

 

You carefully transfer your soul into his hand before placing your hands under his. His soul floats softly into your palm as he removes his fingers from underneath.

 

His fingertips connect with your soul gently, but they still send a shock through your body. Before, he'd been touching your arm. Now? Now it felt like he was touching you intimately, stroking your back, ghosting his hands across your chest, fingers pressing into your flesh.

 

"Holy shit," you whisper. Sans chuckles and moves his hands back. Your soul rests on one open palm as he leans back into the wall. He grins and looks at you lazily.

 

"Sorry, I wasn't holding myself back. How about you try instead?"

 

You slowly extend a finger and press it to the center of the heart. The effect is immediate, wrapping you up in the warmth that is Sans. You smile as it steals over you. Sure, the undertones of sadness are still there - but his soul is made more of love and kindness than anything else. You stroke your finger across his soul, then bring your hands up to touch it. You cup it gently, rubbing your thumbs along the broad sides. You're so fascinated by how it feels in your hands that it takes you a bit to realize how your body is reacting to it. There's a wet warmth between your thighs that hadn't been there before. You freeze, hoping Sans hasn't noticed before you dare to glance at him. The lazy look from a moment ago is gone, replaced by a bright blush and half-lidded eyes that won't quite meet yours. The arousal, you realize, isn't your own - it's his. Well, mostly.

 

"S-sorry," he mutters. "I wasn't tryin' to do that."

 

You think your next words over carefully before saying, "Does that mean that you want me to stop?"

 

You watch as the blue tongue you'd felt earlier darts over lips he doesn't have. "Whatever you wanna do."

 

You take that as ascent. You resume rubbing your fingers up and down his soul and are rewarded with a slight shiver from Sans. More touching gives you more rewards - his gasps and moans are music to your ears, and he can't help but squirm as you continue stroking. You grin as an idea comes to mind. Your head dips towards his soul and you kiss it softly. The sound of a breath drawn through clenched teeth pushes you further and you slowly draw your tongue over the surface of his soul. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Sans' eyes go impossibly wider. You lick it again, and watch his fingers clutch at his blankets. You slide your tongue across it once more, then take the tip of it into your mouth, suckling. His hips buck and he moans beautifully.

 

"S-shit," he groans, "Babe, this is just torture."

 

You slip his soul just a bit further into your mouth before pulling it out altogether. You cup it in one hand as you straddle his hips. The feeling of him under you is different from anything you’ve felt before - his hip bones dig into you a little bit but the feeling is just so Sans that you don’t mind. He looks at you, panting and lustful.

 

"Alright then. Tell me what you want," you say, grinning.

 

He looks away from you, his blush spreading further. You smile and bring his soul up to your lips once more. A few more licks and Sans melts under you.

 

"Fuck, fuck, alright," he moans, gazing up at you. "Gimme that back."

 

"Nah," you reply, stroking it.

 

His hips buck upwards again, nearly breaking your concentration.

 

"Babe, this will be amazing if you j-just hand it back," he says, panting.

 

You tap your chin, pretending to be thinking about it. He raises what passes for an eyebrow and brings his fingers back up to touch your soul.

 

"Holy shit," you groan. You're throbbing in places you don't even have as his fingers slide along your soul. You realize that you can feel his lust far more clearly with his fingers on your soul than before. Coupled with your own it's nearly enough to drive you insane.

 

"Somethin' wrong?" he asks, grinning.

 

"Stop th-that," you stutter, trying and failing to think clearly. If he wants you to beg for him, you're pretty damn close to doing it.

 

He decides to spare you, fingers lifting off of your soul. You gasp for air, pressing your forehead against the wall for a moment.

 

"So, gonna give that back yet?"

 

You shake your head and hand his soul over without complaint. He takes it back and it sinks into his bones as your soul floats back into your chest. You watch as magic flares in his ribcage, then moves downwards to pool underneath your hips. You gasp as you feel something hard and hot press between your thighs.

 

"Wha - you can do that?" you ask.

 

He grins proudly. "Yup. I think you're gonna like what I can do to you with it, too."

 

You rub yourself against it just a bit and are pleased with the reaction. Sans' hands tighten on the bed sheets as he strangles another gasp and his gaze grows hungrier. You aren't about to give him what he wants though. If he wants to play dirty, you're game. You repeat the motion and feel his hips rise to meet yours. Your hands play softly along his ribcage, finally reaching up towards his collar bones. You stroke them and are rewarded by a full throated whine from Sans.

 

"You like that, huh?" you ask, watching him come undone.

 

"H-heh. I uh, think ya al - already know the answer to that one," he responds.

 

"I thought you'd reacted to this earlier. I want to make you feel good. Show me how?" you ask.

 

"I, uh, ah fuck it," he says, pulling his shirt off roughly. "My ribs and my spine.... please."

 

Oh damn, well, there goes some of your control. You reach out and brush his ribcage with your fingers. He makes a sound of encouragement, arching into your touch. You stroke along his ribs, earning you another moan.

 

"Damn, it feels good to have someone else touching there," he pants.

 

Your fingers rub along the inside of his ribs, covering as much space as you can. His moans and sounds of encouragement - "Oh god yes" "There, right there" "More" - let you know that you're doing it right. You slowly slide one of your hands further in, wrapping your fingers around his spine. He bucks his hips upwards as soon as you get a firm grip, groaning even louder than before.

 

"S-shit, oh man, so g-good," Sans says. He looks like he's in ecstasy, just a bit of blue saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

You keep going, stroking between his ribs with one hand and touching his spine with the other. You've just begun slipping your fingers towards his pelvis when he grabs your hand.

 

"Stop, gimme a sec," he says, panting.

 

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I thought it was okay."

 

"No, it's just that if you keep doin’ that I'm going to cum in my shorts, and neither a us wants that."

 

Tempting as that was, you really do want to experiment with whatever he's created in his pants. It's still there, glowing larger and brighter than before. You want it now, want to feeling of him inside of you, throbbing and hot.

 

"Babe, you keep lookin' at me like that and I'm not gonna be able to hold myself back," he growls, pushing you down with a hand to your shoulder. You comply, falling back on the bed. He straddles you and you can feel his hands grope your chest through your clothes. His fingers slide across your nipples and you let out a small moan. His fingers slip under the hem of your shirt, reaching around your back to unhook your bra. You arch your chest to allow him easier access and watch as his expression grows hungry again. His fingers fumble on your bra.

 

"I - uh.... How?" he asks, and you can feel his fingers trying to figure out how it works.

 

You snort and sit up, making sure to take advantage of the situation by pressing your chest into his ribcage. You expertly reach around your back, pushing his fingers aside to unhook your bra for him. Your shirt and bra are thrown aside, lost somewhere on his floor. Sans stares at your exposed body for a moment, not touching you, just observing.

 

"God, you're beautiful," Sans whispers, bringing his hands back up to your chest.

 

You moan again as he moves a fingertip across your now exposed nipples. He leans down and the glowing blue tongue from earlier is back, tracing circles around the most sensitive areas of your breast. His teeth ever so gently pull at your nipple and you moan louder, arching your chest into him, demanding more. Instead he chuckles and leans back, his hands kneading your chest.

 

"You like that, huh?"

 

"Yess," you hiss.

 

He grins wider and you watch as he dips back down. His tongue feels amazing on your breasts, warm and wet and slippery. One of his hands leaves your breast and moves downwards, sliding across your stomach and down towards your pants. He slips his fingers under the top of your pajamas, infuriatingly close to the pulsing heat that so desperately wants him before pulling away from you. You make a sound of protest and receive only a chuckle in return. He slides your pants and now soaked panties off, then strips off his own shorts. You can now see his glowing blue member, larger than you'd been hoping for and already rock hard.

 

"Oh, god, Sans," you groan. “Stop making me wait.”

 

"Just a bit longer babe."

 

He pushes your thighs apart gently. His fingers brush against your sex, pausing for just a moment when he feels how soaked you are.

 

"Babe, you really want me inside you that badly?"

 

"Now you're just teasing me," you say.

 

He chuckles, his voice even deeper than usual. "Maybe I am. But damn, you look so hot when you're turned on."

 

You gasp as his fingers slide over your clitoris, and you can feel each of the joints running over it as they move downwards until they're just touching the opening of your slit.

 

"Want me to keep going?" he asks.

 

"Yes, yes, please, yes," you moan, and he does, sliding two fingers inside of you as far as they'll go. He starts moving them slowly in and out, thrusting them inside of you. You moan but it's too slow, almost painfully slow, so you reach out and grab ahold of his ribs again. You stroke them slowly, almost as slowly as he's moving inside of you.

 

"You're - hhh - you're really damn good at that," Sans growls, picking up the pace. You speed up as well, moving your hands over areas he'd liked earlier. His low pleasured moans go straight to the heat already driving you insane between your legs.

 

"Sans, please!" You can't take this anymore, you need him in you now.

 

"Please what, babe?"

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“I want to hear you say it. Your voice is so fucking hot right now, tell me what you want me to do, [your name].”

 

"Sans, please, I need you in me. Now. Please damn it I need you to fuck me now," you beg.

 

He doesn't reply, but you can see his magic flare in response to his desire. He moves back and positions himself. You arch into him as you feel the tip of his penis press against your slit. He enters you slowly, filling you up with his cock until you want to scream in pleasure.

 

"You like that, huh? Do you like having me inside of you?"

 

"Yes," you moan. "God, it feels so, so good."

 

He seems to like hearing that, and begins sliding in and out slowly, obviously trying to be gentle with you.

 

"Faster," you gasp out.

 

"You sure babe? I don't wanna hurt you," he says.

 

"Faster, please," you groan.

 

And he does, upping the pace until he's ramming himself into you with every thrust. Your head is going blank, and his groans tell you he's enjoying himself as well. He pulls himself nearly all the way out and you moan in protest before he slams himself back inside of you and you groan out your pleasure.

 

"Shit, babe, you feel so fucking good," he moans.

 

You reach up and pull his face towards yours, sliding your tongue in between his teeth in a sloppy kiss. His tongue meets yours, one moment filling your mouth, the next drawing you back into his. You break away to gasp for air and he grabs your breast again, flicking his tongue across your nipple.

 

He picks up the speed once more, groans and gasps escaping his gritted teeth. You feel amazing, the feeling of him driving into you pushing you ever closer to your climax. You can feel your core growing hotter and tighter around him.

 

"S-shit, Sans, I'm about to -!"

 

"Say my name again," he groans.

 

You do, chanting his name and clutching at his rib cage in desperation as his thrusts drive you ever closer to the edge. Finally you can't hold on any longer, you can't, any more and you'll go insane -

 

"Fuck, I'm going to, oh god, [your name] I'm - cumming!" he groans, his cum coating your walls, hot and wet. You climax at the same moment, body getting impossibly tighter before your muscles go lax. Sans’ conjured cock vanishes and he collapses beside you.

 

You both lay there gasping for air, thoroughly exhausted. After a moment, you turn and curl into him. He moves onto his side and rests his forehead on yours.

 

"That was... amazing," you say.

 

He grins and says, "Yeah, babe, it was. You felt amazing."

 

"Regretting it yet?"

 

"Nah. How about you? Looking forward to -"

 

"Oh my god Sans not now don't you dare - "

 

"Another trip to the bone zone?"

 

You groan loudly, smacking him with a pillow. "We just had sex for the first time and your first instinct is to make jokes, oh my god."

 

He laughs, pulling you to him in a tight hug. You grumble but throw your arms around him anyways, snuggling as close as you can.

 

"You like my bad jokes."

 

"Mmph," you reply before yawning.

 

"Yeah, me too. 'Night, [your name]."

 

"'Night Sans."


	2. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting impatient, so you decide to give Sans a bit of a prod in the form of sexy undergarments. You're happy to report that it works exceptionally well.
> 
> Yes, Reader has female genitalia. I'm working on trying to write from a male perspective.. but, well, I'm not very confident in writing it from a perspective I'm familiar with and taking on a task like trying to go for a Reader with male genitalia is... difficult. Sorry to all of those of you who would prefer that!
> 
> (And a huge thank you to [Greyshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyshi/pseuds/Greyshi) for helping me out by reading this in advance! You should check out her story 'You Are Sans Now NSFW Route' which she informs me it will soon have a smut chapter of its own!)

Your plan is twofold - sure, some nice quiet cuddle time with Sans sounds fantastic, but your bonefriend deserves a bit more. You excuse yourself a few minutes after Papyrus and Frisk depart and head upstairs, into Sans' room.

*Chara, you there?*

_Duh._

Your entire plan hinges upon them being able to leave your mind. No matter how badly you want Sans to fuck you senseless you're not going to act upon it if Chara’s going to be hanging out in your head.

*Alright kiddo I need you to know something. Is there any way for you to separate yourself entirely from my head?*

_Permanently?_

*No, no, just for, say, an hour?*

_You mean like block you out for a whole hour?_

*Something like that.*

_Of course I can, I've done it before._

You grin. *Good. I'm going to be unbearably cute and cuddly with Sans for the rest of the day. I know you hate that kind of stuff so I thought I should warn you that for the next hour we will be unbearably sappy and romantic with each other.*

You can feel their mental shudder. _Ugh, you two are gross. Thanks for the warning, I'm going to be with Frisk._

*Wait, Chara, you do promise to be gone for that entire hour, right?*

_Duh. I don't need to be there when you two have sex._

You choke and sputter, "I don't - where did you - we aren't-"

_Where I come from fourteen year olds were having sex already. 'Unbearably sappy and romantic', puh-lease._

Great. Just... great. That makes this twenty new levels of awkward. *Oh god, I am so sorry.*

_It's whatever, I saw the farm animals do it all the time. See you later._

You groan and sit down on the edge of the bed to bury your head in your hands. The mood is almost entirely ruined now that one of the kids knows your plans.

You sigh and look down at your bag. You'd very specifically bought the undergarments within for a day like this. Granted, you hadn't expected to be using them to seduce a skeleton at the time, but sometimes life throws you curveballs.

The pieces aren't exactly scandalous - you were going for more of a 'wow my date is wearing hot underwear' and less of a 'my date is secretly a stripper of the side'. (Not that you consider yourself above the 'secretly a stripper' outfit, but you figured it could wait until later in a relationship. Can't pull out the big guns too early.) While they are, of course, lacy and in colors that flatter your skin tone, they weren't the most outrageous things you'd been able to find online. Yes, you'd gone online, you hadn't had the guts - is that still funny if you aren't a skeleton? - to buy them in person.

Looking at them, you can't help but imagine Sans' face when he sees them... If he sees them. Eye sockets wide, mouth slightly open, face anywhere from awed to hungry, teeth grazing your skin, tongue sliding across your most sensitive areas...

Ah hell, who're you kidding? You strip down and dress up. Underwear and bra only, you want to give Sans a very clear idea of what he's been missing out on and what he could have if he just asked. You appreciate that he'd never demanded anything, you really do. The two of you have gotten into some pretty intense make out sessions that had left you with bruises (Which he'd apologized for until he realized you thought they were hot and were moderately proud of each and every one - you covered them up, of course, but you do love being marked as his.) but he'd never asked for more, even when you'd felt his erection hard against you.

Instead of demanding Sans’ attention right off the bat, you ask if he would like a drink and head into the kitchen with absolutely no intention of getting one for him. You pull out the appropriate bottles - just soda, since Papyrus doesn't approve of alcohol - and wait. Sans doesn't keep you in suspense for long.

“What's up? Havin’ difficulty- “ Sans’ voice breaks off with a choked noise. Bingo.

You grin to yourself and sway your hips, imagining him staring at your ass. “No difficulty, just taking my sweet time. But you sound flustered, is something wrong?”

“Nah. Just enjoying the view,” Sans says, voice deep and husky. The sound goes straight to your core, heating you up.

You hum noncommittally and pretend to be looking through the drawers as an excuse to emphasize your assets. You can hear Sans’ slow approach before he stops just behind you.

“Something up, Sans?” you ask, feigning ignorance.

"You see, outfit like that... I can't help but wonder if you're looking to be boned," Sans purrs behind you.

You shake your head at the - frankly awful - pun and continue pretending to search. A moment later boney fingers dig into your hip and the rest of him presses you against the counter. The hard bulge pressing into your butt tells you exactly what he's thinking about.

"How's 'bout you pay a little less attention to dinner and a little more attention to me?" Sans murmurs into your ear.

You feel the telltale wetness between your legs and press your knees together. Not in the kitchen damn it, you have some pride.

"I've been paying you plenty of attention," you reply, pretending to be unaffected.

"Have not," he huffs.

"Is that why you're like this?" you ask, shifting your ass to rub just the slightest amount across his erection.

His breath hitches. "That's your fault."

"Really?" you ask, faking innocence.

"Hell yes. You're too damn sexy for your own good," Sans growls, voice low.

You make a sound of disbelief, pretending to return your attention to the drinks. Your act is far from convincing by now but you need something to distract you from your growing want.

"You don't want to?" Sans asks, sounding disappointed.

You snort and say, "Yeah, I generally dress up like this because I don't want sex."

"Why play coy then?"

You heave an over dramatic sigh. "I haven't had sex in... hell, I can't even remember the last time I had sex in this timeline. And I've been driven absolutely insane for the past week, we can cuddle and touch but you always stop me just before I get to have any real fun. I wanted to give you some payback."

"Oh," he says, sheepish. "I just figure, ya know, what with Paps, Frisk, Chara and all..."

"Papyrus is gone pretty often, and Frisk is easily entertained. As for Chara... well I get that one," you admit. "I actually just asked them for an hour to myself."

"You did?" He actually sounds surprised.

"Yeah, is that... I mean, you want to, right?" you ask, suddenly uncertain.

He's no longer pressing you against the counter so you have enough room to turn around to face him. His face is only showing the slightest touch of blue, eye lights darting between you and the floor. His hands twitch at his sides, but he doesn't bring them up to touch you.

"I can't... [your name]. I need to know. You do trust me, right?" he asks, voice heavy.

"Of course I do Sans, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you, bad. I killed you. And yeah, I know," he says, holding up a palm to stave off your protests, "I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't know it was you, and according to you it doesn't matter. But ya have to acknowledge that I did it."

Your body is demanding more sex and less talking, but he seems adamant. "I've done that already. Is it so hard to believe that I still want to be with you?"

"You do know to give you what both of us want I'm going to have to use my magic, right?"

"Look, Sans, I know you've got nothing but good intentions here but I'm getting really," you emphasize your words by bucking your hips against his, "Really impatient. I want you to use your magic to fuck me senseless. But if what you're trying to say here is that you don't want to then I can accept that too."

"Damn, babe, you're too hot for your own good," he groans, grabbing your hips and pulling you close. "Of course I fuckin’ want you, nothin's changed there. Hell, I'm starting to get hot and bothered just bein’ in the same room. S’just... I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"I trust you," you say, kissing him to silence any further protests. He wants you, you want him, and that's all you need to know.

He slides his hands upwards, cupping your breasts through your clothes. You moan shakily and break away from the kiss.

"Sans we're in the - ahhh!" you gasp as his fingers slide over the stiff peaks of your nipples, "We're in the kitchen!"

"Pap and Frisk ain't home, s'not a problem," he responds, sliding his hands under your shirt and pulling it up. His fingers continue to touch your breasts through your bra, and it's just not enough.

Ah hell, maybe you don't have any pride. You strip off your shirt, throwing it aside. Sans pulls back just enough to let you do so and you take the opportunity to observe him. His face is pleasantly flushed, eyes taking you in with wonder.

“Fucking hell, [Your name],” he groans, still staring at you.

“Yes?”

"You're even more beautiful than I remember," he says, hands sliding over your hips, your stomach, your back, leaving trails of want in their wake. “I can't believe I almost had to wait for this.”

You slip your hands under the hem of his shirt and stroke his lowest set of ribs. Sans breath hitches and he lets out a small moan. Unable to resist you bring your leg up to press him closer to your core. You can feel his erection against you, separated only by flimsy fabric. He groans again and you feel his hips buck into yours, pressing his cock closer to your dripping wet entrance.

"Bedroom," you whisper.

"Bedroom," he agrees, and a moment later you find yourself on your back with the still unexpectedly light weight of Sans pinning you down.

He kisses you, your tongues twining together as his fingers attempt to solve the puzzle that is your bra.

You break away to pant, "Push, don't pull."

A few seconds later Sans laughs awkwardly and moves his hands to prop himself up. "Can you? Please?"

"Oh my god," you groan playfully, arching your back to access the bra yourself. "You've got a mysterious science room in your basement and you act like you know everything but my bra is what stumps you?"

"Hey, it's weird, alright?" he says, chuckling.

"One day I'm just going to make you do it yourself so I can laugh at you," you tease, finally unhooking it. Sans watches closely as you tear it off, throwing it to the side carelessly.

"That would be un-bra-able," he says, winking. His hands slide upwards from your hips, warm bone over smooth skin to cup your breasts.

You groan. "I'm going to ban you from puns in the bedroom."

"Awh c'mon, you love my puns," he says, hands kneading your chest. His palms brush over your nipples, sending jolts of heat straight to your core.

"Your puns... are - oooh god yesss - terrible," you say, panting.

He hums noncommittally, bringing his head down. His tongue slides across your nipples, causing you to moan even louder and writhe underneath him. Your hands steal back under his shirt for revenge, one stroking his ribs while the other ghosts along his pelvis. He moans against your chest, fingers and tongue ceasing to move for an instant before continuing more fiercely than before.

"S-sans!" you pant.

"Yeah babe?" he says, voice low and aroused. It goes straight to your core, making you momentarily lose your train of thought.

"Shirt."

“I am wearing one, yes,” he says mischievously.

“Oh my god just take it off already.”

He does, jacket and shirt joining the rest of the junk littering his floor, leaving you to gaze up at his bare bones with admiration. It's probably some kind of sick, twisted fetish, but you can't help admiring the way he looks.

"What, like what you see?" he asks, chuckling.

"I love what I see," you purr, bringing his face down to yours.

When you come back up for air he's blushing brightly. "I didn't... I figured you wouldn't much like the whole bare bones thing," he admits.

"What the hell are you talking about? I love the way you look, it's sexy. I probably have some kind of bone fetish, hell if I know. But if you don't start fucking me now I'm going to go insane, please," you beg shamelessly.

Sans only hesitates for a second before he complies. His shorts are shucked off and a moment later your panties join them on the floor. His fingers find your folds already soaked and waiting for him. He slides a fingertip across your slit, barely pushing inside before ghosting over your clit and causing your breath to catch mid moan.

"Sans, please!" you beg again, voice high and whiny with want.

He obliges, one finger plunging inside and closely followed by another, pushing in and pulling back out. He scissors them expertly, fingertips finding one of your sweet spots. You gasp and he grins, pressing up against the spot more insistently. You moan out his name and before long you're aroused enough that he can add another finger. He brings his thumb up and circles around your clit teasingly before pressing the finger to the small nub. You moan loudly and tangle your fingers in the bed sheets.

He experiments, fingers twisting inside of you to find the spots that make you squeal. It's not as nice as having his thick manhood inside of you but damn is he good at this. He soon has you nearing orgasm from his fingers alone.

“Sans, I'm…” you pant, unable to finish the sentence as a particularly loud moan escapes you.

He removes his fingers slowly, being sure to scrape against all of your most sensitive spots on the way out. He grins down at you as you press your thighs tightly together and contemplate finishing yourself off. He holds up his fingers and observes your wetness, spreading them apart. Instead of looking disgusted he seems fascinated.

“I wonder…” he says, bringing a finger up to his mouth. His tongue darts out and tastes it before darting back into his mouth. He thinks for a second and grins down at you before sliding one finger into his mouth and then back out with a loud pop.

“Not bad,” he says with a wink. “Might replace ketchup as my favorite flavor.”

You decide he's being too damn coy about this and bring your hands up to his rib cage. Your fingers slide over his lowermost ribs and his breath hitches instantly. One of your hands slides sensuous circles around his ribs while the other moves to stroke his spine. His arms tremble on either side of you, hips bucking with the need for friction.

“Fucking hell, you're, ahh… you're good at that,” he moans.

“Good,” you purr.

Your fingers leave his ribs and he lets out a small whine before you trace a single finger up his pelvis. He makes a choked noise before breathing shakily and pressing his hips closer.

“Yesss,” he hisses, eye sockets closed.

A naughty idea comes to mind and you grin predatorily. Your hands cease all movement, causing Sans to look up at you in confusion. He looks at you needily, cheekbones bright blue and eye glowing. His tongue is lolling out from behind his teeth, breaths coming hard and fast.

“Can I ask a question?” you ask innocently.

“I… sure?” Sans says uncertainly.

You lean close, lips nearly touching the side of his skull as you whisper, “Is this what you imagine when you're alone in your room at night?”

Sans shudders against you and whispers back, “God yes, and babe I'll tell you all of my filthy fantasies but right now I want to fuck you ‘til you can't walk. I want to feel you on my cock, I'm goin’ insane with how much I want you right now. Can I have you, please?”

“Yess,” you hiss, hooking your hands around his back to pull him closer.

Sans adjusts the both of you so that you're spread out before him and positioning himself just above your entrance.

"Holy hells, [your name], I hope you realize how crazy you make me," he groans, the head of his cock so close that you can feel the heat rolling off of it.

You choke on your response as Sans brings the head of his dick up to your slit, sliding up and down slowly. Both of you groan in pleasure at the feeling, and you're about to beg Sans again when you feel it slide in. You're plenty aroused and he slips in easily but slowly up to his hilt. His cock presses against your walls, filling you to the brim and you moan in pleasure before he even starts. He begins moving, giving you time to get used to being stretched out before driving into you faster and harder.

"Gods babe, you're so tight," Sans groans.

His hands come up as he continues rocking into you, hands squeezing your breasts. His palms press into your nipples as his hands knead your breasts and it feels amazing. It's all too much and your body is still sensitive from the stimulation earlier. You grab his ribs and pull him closer as you feel yourself getting closer to the edge.

Sans feels your body tensing and your walls gripping his cock tighter and pants, "Come for me, [your name], let me hear you, I want to hear how much you're loving this."

"It's so, so good, Sans you're so good inside of me, it feels amazing I love it I love you, oh Sans," you moan, shouting his name and arching your back as you finally come. Sans continues pounding into you through your orgasm, eating up your praise.

You relax onto his bed panting after you've finished. Sans keeps going, member plunging into you relentlessly. As you regain your breath you pull him down for a sloppy kiss, tongues twining.

One of his hands remains on your breast, twisting and pulling your nipple gently as his other hand slides down your belly to your clit. You moan into his mouth as his fingers connect with the sensitive bundle of nerves, pleasure rippling through your body.

His hands touching you have you nearing your second orgasm sooner than you'd thought possible. Sans is getting close, dick twitching, groaning in pleasure as he pulls in and out of you.

“So good babe, ahhh… Mmmnn I love the way you feel inside, you're so wet for me,” Sans pants, breaking his rhythm for just a moment to draw out painfully slowly and then ram back in so hard you're left gasping for breath.

He resumes his pace, pumping his thick member into you. Lewd wet sounds come from where you're connected, adding to the moaning and gasping. You feel your muscles tightening and moan his name. Remembering how much he'd enjoyed it last time you continue chanting his name as you get closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes, gods you're so hot, you feel so fucking good on my cock babe,” Sans moans, and you know he's close because he sounds absolutely wrecked. “So. Fucking. Tight!”

Sans comes first, thrusts growing uneven and hurried before he loudly growls out your name and you can feel his cum hot and wet against your walls. It throws you over the edge and you grab ahold of him as your orgasm hits you hard, screaming his name. His fingers keep rubbing at you through your second orgasm of the day, only stopping when you fall limp and panting against the sheets. His conjured cock disappears along with the blue evidence of his pleasure as your orgasm ends, leaving you tired but more than satisfied.

Sans collapses on top of you, exhausted. The two of you spend a few minutes regaining your breath and energy before he pushes himself up so he can look you in the eyes.

"So, uh, that thing you said earlier..." Sans says, trailing off awkwardly.

"Mmm?"

"Could you, uh, say it again?"

"Not sure what you're talking about," you say, grinning mischievously.

"Uh, I mean... you said that you, uh lov- you know what, nah just forget it- "

You laugh and open your eyes to find him blushing. "I love you Sans."

He freezes for a second before giving you the happiest smile you’ve ever seen on his face. It’s not quite as wide as his usual one, and the bone around his eye sockets crinkles up just the tiniest bit. He hugs you tightly, peppering your face with kisses. You laugh, pushing him away playfully.

"You know, there's something you're supposed to say when people say that they love you," you say, still laughing.

His expression grows serious as he pulls your face an inch from his own.

"I," he says, placing a kiss firmly on your nose, "love," another to both cheeks, "you," one to the forehead, "[your name]" he finishes, mouth brushing against yours as he speaks before sealing it with a kiss.

"Love you too you bonehead," you say when he pulls away, pushing him over onto his side. He complies willingly, moving and pulling you close. You hum contentedly, wrapping your arms around him and nestling close. You could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay everybody! I'm not planning too many smut chapters for MIR (And please do remember that they need to fit with the plot! They're for the story, they just aren't actually in it so people can avoid them if they prefer. They will often take a backstage to the real plot.) but there should definitely be a few more! Again, I'm not the best writer of smut, so any constructive criticism is appreciated! And, well, if you can link me to really good smut (and not necessarily Undertale, I'm willing to learn from pretty much anything as long as it isn't non-con, incest, or underage please!) for any sort of Reader that would actually be immensely helpful. Thank you if you do decide to help!
> 
> No, I can't resist writing fluff. I love fluff, you all have no idea. I don't like having the 'I love you's' happening here before it shows up in the main story.. But so the cookie crumbles.


	3. Maybe Be More Cautious Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been forever since this update, I know. Things have been too crazy to update regularly on my main story so this one was put on the back burner. But everything should be something resembling normal now!
> 
> Also, I'm working on expanding from basic sex stuff but please be patient with me if you can! I have very little experience with writing smut and some things just aren't working out the way I'd like. 
> 
> Beta reader: Greyshi (She's got a SansxReader with both a NSFW route and a SFW route, you should check it out!)
> 
> My Ao3/Undertale tumblr (SFW): [Fae-Ryn](http://fae-ryn.tumblr.com/)

To be fair to everyone in the situation, you'd known this was a bad idea when you'd started.

 

But damn if it wasn't impossible to think about that when Sans was suckling at your neck, tongue tracing the thin skin covering vital veins, sharp teeth nipping gently as he drove you insane. You returned the favor, stroking over sensitive ribs and leaving teasing touches on his pelvis as he ground into you.

 

It had started small, earlier. Papyrus, Frisk and Ferrin were all out doing whatever it was they liked to do, and you and Sans had decided on another lazy afternoon spent on the couch. Sure, you should probably be working on getting out of the underground… but it was hard to be motivated when most everything you cared about was down here. And, well… writing was stressful, being famous was stressful, having complete strangers knowing your name was stressful. Running from your problems probably wasn't the solution but damn if it wasn't tempting.

 

Alright. Yeah, you needed to work on moving forward. You'd get to it… just not today. Maybe tomorrow.

 

For now you were having too much fun watching what you think might be the best ripoff of Naruto you've ever seen. All of the actors are, of course, Mettaton (you wonder if that's due to having no other capable actors or because he actually wants to be the only star) who is doing admirably in acting out a scene from the Chunin exams that should technically require at least five actors. The enjoyment mostly comes from making jokes and predictions with Sans. You sort of remember what's supposed to happen next but it's been so long that you're actually not sure if you've forgotten the next scene or if Mettaton’s taken artistic liberty with the script. You're only mostly sure that Knockoff-Naruto and Knockoff-Sasuke shouldn't be kissing.

 

You're distracted from your thoughts by a hand coming to rest on your upper thigh. You twist to shoot Sans a raised eyebrow. He looks down at you and smiles innocently.

 

“Somethin’ wrong babe?” he asks.

 

“Your hand?”

 

“Somethin’ wrong with cuddlin’ my datemate?”

 

You consider objecting further, but let it go, deciding that if Sans wants to touch your skin he's more than welcome. A few weeks of freedom to touch you whenever he wants to certainly hasn't curbed his appetite for it. It wasn't even mostly sexual - he just genuinely enjoyed how you felt, whether it was similar to his own anatomy or different.

 

As his hand begins creeping upward, you start to suspect that he may not be as innocent as originally assumed. You ignore his actions as he slowly slides his hand up, stopping often to gently squeeze your thigh or stroke your leg in slow circles. By the time he finally slides his hand between your legs you're more than ready for relief. Still he moves slowly, cupping your sex and pressing and prodding at your sensitive parts through your clothes, prompting a low moan from you.

 

Chuckling, he asks, “Somethin’ wrong babe?”

 

You huff a breathy laugh. “Nah, everything's good.”

 

He leans forward, nipping at your ear. “Really? Ya seem awful hot and bothered for nothin’ to be wrong.”

 

You shudder in pleasure as his other hand slides up your shirt, cupping your breast. He kneads it roughly, hands betraying his apparent intention to take it slow. You gasp and grind back into him, feeling your ass press against his already formed erection. Repeating the action gets you a low growl from your boyfriend as the hand palming your sex slides into your pants.

 

As much as it pains you to do so you gasp out, “Wait!”

 

His hands freeze in place. “D’you not wanna? I don't mind if-”

 

“No, no, fuck no, I want this. But Paps and the other two could come back any time,” you point out, struggling for rationality past your lust.

 

Sans makes a movement behind you that's probably a shrug. “They said they were gonna be out for at least another hour babe. Relax.”

 

His hands start moving again, the one on your chest dipping into your bra and pinching a nipple while the other drops feather light touches against your lower lips. You gasp and roll your hips back into Sans, groaning, “Fuuuuck that's good. You'd better get us out of here if they come home.”

 

Sans gives a noncommittal hum as he latches onto your neck, biting down gently before his tongue swipes over the abused skin. One finger traces a circle around your pussy, his thumb pressing against your clit as he slips his hand out of your bra to press your hips into his. 

 

He chuckles against your neck, the rumble of his chest sending vibrations through yours. “You were this wet and ya were tryin’ to stop me?”

 

You groan loudly, moving against his growing arousal. “Trying to be… responsible.”

 

“Ain't nothin’ responsible about fuckin’ on the couch babe,” he purrs, fingers stroking around your aching hole, thumb sliding wetly against your clit. “Sure is fun though.”

 

“Sans please,” you gasp, achingly empty.

 

He nips the other side of your neck, sucking on the skin before relaxing it with a wet pop. “Please what babe?”

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“Tell me,” he purrs.

 

You grin to yourself as you whimper, “I want you to fingerfuck me until I forget my own name.”

 

Sans chuckles lowly, “You've got i-”

 

“And then I want you to fuck me with your huge cock and cum inside of me. Fill me with your magic, bite my neck, abuse my pussy with-” 

 

Your words end with a yelp as Sans really bites you, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he groans loudly, two fingers sliding easily into your sopping wet sex.

 

He grinds his erection against you as he finally starts pistoning his fingers inside of you. The pain fades from your shoulder as he laps the bruising skin before planting skeleton kisses up your shoulder and neck.

 

“You're so fuckin’ perfect,” he breathes, inserting a third finger with ease. You whimper as his fingers press against a sweet spot, his thumb pressing into your clit.

 

You do your best to reciprocate, moving against his clothed erection, fingers reaching back and clumsily tracing his pelvis. You moan his name as his fingers push you closer to ecstasy. Your fumbling fingers finally find his summoned member, but as you grasp it and begin pumping him in time with the motions he's making inside of you his fingers stop.

 

You moan an irritated protest that has him snickering behind you. “Hands off babe, this’s about you right now. But,” he adds quickly, “I'd definitely appreciate if ya kept touchin’ everywhere else.”

 

As your fingers trail up his dick and onto his spine his resume pleasuring you. Before long you can't find it in yourself to worry that someone will come home early as you pant, orgasm quickly approaching.

 

“Sans, if you don't stop I'm gonna-”

 

“That's fine,” he murmurs. “Cum for me babe.”

 

A few more moments as his fingers plunge in and out of you and you do, moaning his name as he coaxes you through it, fingers never stopping. As the waves of pleasure fade you collapse back against him, trying to regain your breath.

 

Sans gives you as long as he can before he moves against you, searching for friction he isn't getting. You grin predatorily, more than ready to return the favor to him - with interest.

 

You break free of his grasp and move until you're straddling him, your wet core over his throbbing erection. You grab the bottom of your tank top and pull it up slowly, making sure to give him a show. From the way his eyes are locked onto your torso as the brightness tenting his pants glows brighter, you know he appreciates it. Just as slowly you bring your hands behind your back, unclasping your bra. His eyes follow your breasts as they bounce once your bra is thrown as carelessly as your tank top. You reach over and remove his shirt for him, taking care to brush over his ribcage and clavicles.

 

Now with both of you half-naked on the couch you lower your hips until you're only just above him, then press a kiss to his teeth. His teeth part and the kiss grows more heated as his hips buck up into yours, searching for the relief between your thighs. Your tongues tangle as you give him what he wants, prompting him to moan lowly into the kiss. You grind down as he moves up, breaking the kiss to give him a self satisfied look.

 

“Why’re you on top, huh?” he asks, voice husky.

 

“Mmmm… because I enjoy it?” you respond, shooting him a half lidded smirk and dipping your head down. You brush your lips against the vertebrae that make up his neck, then nip at them softly. He groans under you, hands clenching on your thighs. You lap at the spot your teeth touched before leaning back and just barely grinding your still clothed heat over the bulge in Sans’ pants. He looks up at you with hunger and lust as you repeat the motion. You hold back your grin of anticipation as you lean forward and murmur, “But if you're saying you want me under you-” you slip your hand under his shirt, fingers lightly trailing along his ribs, “-Moaning your name-” one fingertip dips between his bottom most rib and rubs along the inside, making Sans close his eyes and shudder, “-Begging for more, my wet, hot-” finally grab ahold of a rib with one hand and firmly stroke it, “-tight pussy around your big, fat cock…” your hand moves further back and grasps his spine, pumping up and down a few times before you remove it entirely, moving it up to cup his cheek as you purr, “Then I'm more than happy to submit to you.”

 

Sans stares up at you for a split second, eyes wide in awe before his hands suddenly pull you back into him, his teeth crashing into your lips, your bodies as close as he can manage. His tongue meets yours, tangling together, his hands gripping your ass as he pulls you as close as you can get while still clothed. As he pulls away you catch your breath, watching the lustful look in his eye sockets.

 

“Fuck yes,” he growls, nipping at your throat. “Ya mind if I get a little rough?”

 

“Fuck yes,” you gasp out.

 

With a low chuckle he flips the situation around and you're pressed into the couch cushions with Sans firmly in between your legs. His erection is firmly pressed against your sex, his hips grinding into yours as your lips meet his teeth in a heated clash.

 

His fingers find the button of your pants and almost instantly he's off of you, discarding your panties and jeans onto the floor. His shorts join them, his cerulean member bobbing as he removes them. Then he's back on top of you, kissing you heated as he slides the head over your slit, hand working the slick lubrication back over his cock. You whimper into the kiss and wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him forward. He doesn't resist as you bring him into you, his cock sliding in inch by glorious inch. You revel in the fullness when he's fully hilted in you.

 

Sans’ hips pull back agonizingly slowly before he snaps forward, filling you abruptly. He repeats the motion, sliding himself out until only the thickest part of his head is within you before ramming himself back in to the hilt. He continues with that pace, his every thrust finding something in you that has you breathless.

 

“Mmmm, you feel so good around me,” he growls, breaking the kiss to nip at your neck. “D’ya like having my dick inside of ya? D’you like it when I take you like this, where anybody could find us?”

 

“Yes,” you moan, even though being caught is the last thing on your mind with him ravaging you like this. The added sense of danger and taboo make it better if anything.

 

Sans chuckles low in his throat. “Good, ‘cause I'm gonna take ya like this-” he punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust before finally blissedly picking up the pace, “-Every time ya let me.”

 

You tighten around him, your velvet walls pressing even more tightly around him. He moans in response, hips stuttering as he fights the urge to move faster, intent on making this last.

 

“Stars, [Your name], you feel so fuckin’ good,” he groans, pumping himself into you.

 

You’ve just begun to feel yourself approaching the edge of no return, Sans’ slowly increasing pace promising he's getting close as well, when it happens.

 

“I am very sorry small human! I did not intend to have you freeze your fingers!” Papyrus’ voice comes booming from outside.

 

Ferrin laughs, saying, “C’mon Paps, Frisk's gonna be fine once we get them some hot chocolate.”

 

Both of you freeze mid thrust, staring at each other in shock. As you hear the crunch of footsteps approaching the door you both spring into action. Sans slides out of you with a wet noise, grabbing ahold of the clothes on the floor. You fling yourself over the couch and grab your discarded bra and tank top. Just as you hear the group outside reach the front door Sans grabs ahold of your hand and you're in darkness together. The only light emanates from Sans himself, his eye bright blue and yellow, his still unrelieved erection glowing in the dim room, bright enough to let you see him but not so that you can see the room clearly.

 

“Are you sure you got everything?” you whisper.

 

“I really fuckin’ hope so,” he says. A moment later he's behind you again, his throbbing member sliding between your butt cheeks.

 

You yelp, then curse your volume, hissing, “Sans, what are you doing? We'll be caught for sure if we finish this in your room!”

 

“Not in my room babe,” he murmurs against your skin. “Teleported us into my lab, and if you keep askin’ questions I'm gonna go insane waitin’.”

 

You stop protesting as he urges you forward, your stomach pressing into the counter as he positions himself behind you. This time he enters you from behind, and neither of you can hold back a relieved moan as he fills you once more.

 

He doesn't bother taking it slow this time, grabbing ahold of your hips to pull you back to meet every one of his thrusts. From the new angle he's hitting spots he couldn't before, and you hope the walls are soundproof because you can't keep yourself quiet when he's fucking you like this. You bring a hand to your clit and rub it, feeling his hot member slide wetly in and out of your pussy. You feel him throb inside of you as he groans, louder than before, both arms wrapping around you to pull him closer as he thrusts into you desperately.

 

“S-Sans, I’m gonna-” you whimper, feeling yourself teetering on the edge.

 

He growls in response, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. You tip over the edge, the coil inside snapping as you cry out his name, walls stuttering around his member.

 

Sans releases your shoulder to cry, “Fuck! I'm cumming, stars-”

 

Anything else is cut off as he groans loudly, furious pace stuttering as he releases inside of you, hot and thick. 

 

You stay like that for a minute before Sans’ magic disappears, leaving you empty but satisfied. He apparently decides standing takes too much effort, instead sliding down onto the floor.

 

“We are never having sex on the couch again,” you say, slowly moving to join him.

 

Sans chuckles. “I bet I can get you to change your mind.”

 

“.... Maybe,” you admit begrudgingly.

 

After a few more minutes of relaxing both of you get dressed - and yes, you did manage to grab most of your clothing, only leaving a sock on the floor. Sans teleports into his room before blipping back with a pair of shoes for each of you, and you re-enter the house like nothing happened, greeting your little family with only a swift, guilty look at the couch they'd nearly caught you naked and exposed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I just thought I'd mention that I am taking requests for things you'd like to see in these chapters (kinks, scenarios, etc.)! Just keep in mind that some things would be wildly out of character (for my version of Sans and my Reader, at least) so I may not be able to fulfill all requests but I will try. I'm also taking general requests for smut chapters that aren't connected to MiR, although again those will be limited by my ability and availability.
> 
> (Also, no this chapter does not take place after the most recent MiR events, as you could probably tell. Unfortunately I'm finding my ability to write smut chapters for MiR severely limited by my own plot. Any further chapters are probably going to take place in a sort of timeless universe.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not getting any presents because of this sin.
> 
> But then again, neither are you.
> 
> I'm kidding, of course. This is PwP for my Reader insert Reader/Sans story Make It Right, so if you'd like to check that out you might enjoy it! 
> 
> I'll be adding chapters to this as the main story makes it's way along, so if you want more sin I recommend bookmarking it. I'm currently planning 5 or so chapters of PwP, and I've already got two sort of planned out. Depending on the reception, if I can think of more sexual situations, and whether or not I think it will fit in the story, there may be more or less than 5.
> 
> So, uh, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be adding more soon-ish.


End file.
